


what i choose is my voice

by Silver_Queen



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Episode Tag, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Het, Prose Poem, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen/pseuds/Silver_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 1x04: We Live in Two Different Worlds. Juliette-centric.</p><p>Nashville is a city full of people trying to sing their way to new lives, but none of them can escape from their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i choose is my voice

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Disarm" by the Smashing Pumpkins.

You heard she played the country club tonight  
the one that still won't let you in.  
Guess your knocks just haven't been hard enough.

'She's just like you and me' gush the magazines  
but she's never wanted anything she couldn't have.

(You're still getting used to having things,  
period.)

Doesn't matter what her reputation says;  
those are                          will always be  
her people 

'cause  _people_ isn't something you get to choose.

 _People_  is who made you, and who you'll die trying to escape.  
 _People_  is who you'll run away from  
tossing over your shoulder an incendiary

'I'm not like you.'

You've fought it, you'll keep fighting, but it's starting to become clear:   
you can't hide from something that's part of you.  
You always end up back with your people in the end

one way or another

and Deacon  
troubled Deacon, who wants everything he cannot have  
lonely Deacon, still raging against his inability to fit into her charmed shining life -  
he is hers                         but he is your people.

He thinks you deserve somebody you can count on,  
but you're not used to getting what you deserve  
and you haven't counted on anybody since you were nine.  
You just need somebody who _understands_

and with the way he says 'you doing anything right now?'   
it sounds like he does, too

so when he knocks on your door  
with a smile that looks just as weary as you feel  
(it's the first time he doesn't seem confused to find himself with you again)

the part of you that's been running slows down, just a tad

you smile back  
and you ask 'want some macaroni?'


End file.
